Severance
by Mizuki Sagava
Summary: Éåñ, ïåðâûé ôàíôèê ïðî ÑÌ íà ðóññêîì íà ôô íåò! Íó ÷òî? Îáúÿâèëîñü íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî â Òîêèî ìîå ëþáèìîå Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî....È ïîøëî ïîåõàëî
1. Default Chapter

ß ñðàçó ïðåäóïðåæäàþ òåõ,êòî ñîáðàëñÿ ÷èòàòü ýòîò ìàðàçì.Òåìíàÿ Ëåäè Àìåòèñò íå èìååò êî ìíå   
ÍÈÊÀÊÎÃÎ îòíîøåíèÿ.Òàê æå äîëæíà ñêàçàòü,÷òî ñîáûòèÿ ïÿòîãî ñåçîíà íà÷èñòî ïåðåâðàíû.  
Åñëè êòî-òî âñå-òàêè ñîáðàëñÿ ÷èòàòü ýòîò ìàðàçì,çàðàíåå çàïàñèòåñü âàëåðüÿíêîé.  
  
Severance  
  
Â òðîííîì çàëå åå âåëè÷åñòâà Áåðèë áûëî êàê âñåãäà ìðà÷íî è íåóþòíî.Âñå áûëî ïî ïðåæíåìó.Â  
öåíòðå çàëà âñå òàê æå ñòîÿë êàìåííûé òðîí Êîðîëåâû,âîêðóã íåãî îòâåäåíî îãðîìíîå ìåñòî äëÿ   
ïðèäâîðíûõ þì.Âñå-òî ïî ïðåæíåìó,íî ïîñëå áèòâû ñ Ñýéëîð ñåíøè çäåñü óæå íåò îáèòàòåëåé.  
Âäðóã â öåíòðå çàëà,òàì ãäå ñòîèò òðîí,ïðîñòðàíñòâî îñâåòèëî íåñêîëüêî èñêð âçÿâøèõñÿ íå ïîíÿòü   
oòêóäà.Äàëüøå-áîëüøå.Âîêðóã òðîíà âûïðûãèâàëè óæå öåëûå êó÷è ðàçíîöâåòíûõ èñêð.Âäðóã îãðîìåííûé   
ñíîï èñêð íà ìãíîâåíèå îñâåùàåò ïîìåùåíèå,òàê ÷òî íè÷åãî íå âèäíî.Êîãäà ýòîò ñâåò óãàñàåò ìîæíî   
óâèäåòü âûñîêóþ æåíùèíó,ðàçâàëèâøóþñÿ íà òðîíå.Íåìíîãî ïîãîäÿ ïåðåä íåé ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íåèçìåííûé   
ìàãè÷åñêèé øàð,ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî íåêîãäà ïîäæàðèëè Çîéêó.Çäðàñüòå,íàøà ëþáèìàÿ êâèíóøêà   
âåðíóëàñü!À âû óæå è íå æäàëè?  
  
Î÷íóëñÿ ëîðä îò òîãî,÷òî ïî÷óâòâîâàë,êàê íà íåãî ëüþò ÷òî-òî Î×ÅÍÜ õîëîäíîå.Ïðèîòêðûâ îäèí ãëàç  
îí ïîíÿë,÷òî ÷åì-òî Î×ÅÍÜ õîëîäíûì îêàçàëàñü ëåäÿíàÿ âîäà.Ìóæ÷èíà ïîäïðûõíóë êàê îøïàðåííûé,  
õîòÿ âäàííîì ñëó÷àå íàîáîðîò,è âîççàðèëñÿ íà íàãëåöà êîòîðûé ïîñìåë ðàçáóäèòü åãî.Íàãëåöîì  
îêàçàëñÿ Çîéñàéò,êîòîðûé â äàííûé ìîìåíò õèòðî ëûáèëñÿ,ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñïðÿòàâøèñü çà Êóíñàéòà.  
Íî è åæó ïîíÿòíî,÷òî Íåôðèòà íå îñòàíîâèëà ïðåãðàäà â ëèöå Ëåäÿíîãî Êîðîëÿ.Ñ êîðîòêèì ðûêîì,   
ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñïèõíóâ Êóíñàéòà íà ïîë(à íå ÷åãî íà äîðîãå ñòîÿòü)âòîðîé ëîðä ïîãíàëñÿ çà   
"âñåì èçâåñòíûì ðûæèì êðûñþêîì",ïîïóòíî ïðèçûâàÿ Çâåçäû äåìîíîâ.Íåôðèò íèêîãäà íå ñëàâèâøèéñÿ   
îñîáîé ìåòêîñòüþ ïîêà â Çîéñàéòà íå ïîïàë,çàòî ðûæåíüêèé óæå óñïåë ïîöàðàïàòü õàðèçìó "ýòîìó   
ïðîòâíîìó è ãàäêîìó Íåôðèòó".Íàêîíåö Êîðîëåâå è Äæåäàéòó íàäîåëî îòáèâàòüñÿ îò ëåäÿíûõ êðèñòàëîâ   
èëè åùå òîãî õóæå Çâåçä äåìîíîâ,êîòîðûå òî òóò,òî òàì ïðèëåòàëè "íå ïî àäðåñó",îíè ñîâìåñòíûìè   
óñèëèÿìè ðàçíÿëè äðà÷óíîâ.  
-Íó ïîãîäè ó ìåíÿ,ðûæèé êðûñåíîê,ÿ òåáå åùå âñå ïàòëû ïîâûäåðãàþ!-ïðîøèïåë ïîä íîñ âòîðîé ëîðä   
ïîêà åãî îòòàñêèâàë Äæåäàéò.  
-Óñïîêîéñÿ,Íåô,ëó÷øå ïîêóøàé-êà øîêîëàäíîãî ïóääèíãà,ãëÿäèøü è ëåã÷å ñòàíåò.-ñ óëûáêîé êîáðû â   
òîí Íåôðèòó îòâåòñòâîâàë åìó Çîé.  
Íåôðèòó ëåã÷å íå ñòàëî è îí íà÷àë ìàòåðèòüñÿ íà âñåõ èçâåòñòíûõ åìó ÿçûêàõ.Òóò Áåðèë íå   
âûäåðæàëà (à âû ïîïðîáóéòå ñëóøàòü ðóãàíü Íåôðèòà õîòÿ áû 10 ìèíóò)è,íàáðàâ â ëåãêèå ïîáîëüøå  
âîçäóõà,ãàðêíóëà "ÌÎË×ÀÒÜ!!!"  
Îãëóøåííûå ëîðäû ñòàëè ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ ìèíóò ÷åðåç 20.Êîìó-òî ñðî÷íî ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïîìåíÿòü   
áàòàðåéêè â ñëóõîâîì àïïàðàòå.Áåðèë ïåðåíÿëà èíèöèàòèâó íà ñåáÿ è íà÷àëà òîëêàòü ðå÷ü.  
-Ñëóøàéòå,Ëîðäû!ß âîñêðåñèëà âàñ íå äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû âû òðàòèëè,èòàê åëå ñîáðàííóþ ìíîþ   
ýíåðãèþ,à èñïîëüçîâàëè åå âî áëàãî Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà.Èòàê...Íåôðèò,äà ïðåêðàòèøü òû ðóãàòüñÿ   
êîãäà-íèáóäü?Äæåäàéò,áóòü äîáð,çàêðîé åìó ÷åì íèáóäü ïàñòü!  
Äæåä íàëîæèë íà ëîðäà çàêëÿòèå ìîë÷àíèÿ,è äî êîíöà ñîâåòà Íåôðèò âûïàë èç îáùåíèÿ.À íàøà   
Êâèíóøêà,åäâà âîñêðåñèâ Âåëèêóþ ÷åòâåðêó ïîíàäîâàëà âñåì çàäàíèé.  
-Èòàê,Çîéñàéò,òåëåïîðòèðóåøüñÿ íà Çåìëþ è òèõîíå÷êî ïðîâåðÿåøü,÷òî òàì íîâèíüêîãî ïðîèçîøëî   
âî âðåìÿ íàøåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ.Ïî ìîåìó îòñóòñòâîâàëè ìû ãäå-òî ëåò 5.-çàãðóçèëà Áåðèë áåäíîãî   
äåìîíà.  
Ìûñëåííî ïîðàçèâøèñü âû÷èñëèòåëüíûì äîñòèæåíèÿì êîðîëåâû,Çîéñàéò èñ÷åç âî âñïûøêå òåëåïîðòà.  
-Äæåäàéò,áóäåøü ñëåäèòü çà ðàáîòîé þìîïèòîâíèêîâ.Ñìîòðè ÷òîá íå áûëî áðàêîâîê!  
Ëîðä îáðå÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà êîðîëåâó,ïîòîì êèíóë êîðîòêèé âçãëÿä íà Íåôðèòà è èñ÷åç.Íàñòàëà   
î÷åðåäü âòîðîãî ëîðäà.Ïîñêîëüêó Äæåäà óæå íå áûëî â òðîííîì çàëå Íåôðèò âïîëíå ìîã ãîâîðèòü, íî   
ïîêà áëàãîðàçóìíî ìîë÷àë.  
-À Íåôðèò ó íàñ èäåò ñîáèðàòü ýíåðãèþ.-ñîîáùèëà Áåðèë-Òîêà ÷óð ñ Ñýéëîðàìè â äðàêó íå ëåçü!  
Ýíåðãèÿ-òî íå êàçåííàÿ!  
Íåô ìîë÷à óäàëèëñÿ.Êîðîëåâà êèíóëà õèùíûé âçãëÿä íà Ïåðâîãî ëîðäà.  
-À âàñ,Êóíñàéò,ÿ ïîïðîøó îñòàòüñÿ...   
  
  
Èçîáðàæåíèå ïîøëî âîëíàìè è íàêîíåö ïîãàñëî.Õðàíèòåëüíèöà ïðî ñåáÿ âûðóãàëàñü è îòîøëà â   
ñòîðîíó.Ìäà...Ñâÿçü ñòàëà íè ê ÷åðòó.Ïëóòîí óñòàëî ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê âðàòàì âðåìåíè.Âäðóã îíà   
óëîâèëà çâóê ÷üèõ-òî øàãîâ.Ñåöóíà âñòàëà â áîåâóþ ñòîéêó.  
-Ìèçóêè,ýòî òû?-îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
Èç òóìàíà,çàñòèëàâøåãî ïî÷òè âñå ïðîñòðàíñòâî,âûøëà äåâóøêà.  
-Òû ðàçâå æäåøü êîãî-òî åùå?  
Ñýéëîð Ïëóòîí ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ãîñòüþ è îòëîæèëà æåçë.  
-Òû â êóðñå,÷òî Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî ñíîâà ïîòèõîíüêó íà÷èíàåò âîññòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ?-èãíîðèðóÿ   
âîïðîñ Ìèçóêè ñïðîñëà îíà.  
Áðîâè äåâóøêè óäèâëåííî âçìåòíóëèñü ââåðõ.  
-Òàê Áåðèë âñå-òàêè îòêîïàëà íóæíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ýíåðãèè äëÿ âîñêðåøåíèÿ?-êàê áû ñïðàøèâàÿ ñàìó  
ñåáÿ ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà.-×òîæ,ýòî ïîõâàëüíî...  
-Òàê ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü?-íàñòîðîæåííî ñïðîñèëà Ñåöóíà.  
Ãëàçà Ìèçóêè õèòðî áëåñòíóëè èç-ïîä ñåðåáðÿíîé ÷åëêè.  
-Íó åñòåñòâåííî íå îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü!  
Ïëóòîí âäðóã âñòðåïåíóëàñü.  
-Òû îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü,ìíå ñàìîé íóæíî íà Çåìëþ!-óæå ñòðîãî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Ìèçóêè êðèâî óñìåõíóëàñü.  
-Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü,÷òî ñìîæåøü óäåðæàòü ìåíÿ?Ìîæåò íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ äà,íî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ÿ   
âûéäó íà ñâîáîäó.  
Õðàíèòåëüíèöà âðåìåíè äî êðîâè ïðèêóñèëà íèæíþþ ãóáó.  
-Ìîÿ ñèëà ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå ÷åì òû äóìàåøü!-ãîëîñîì íå òàêèì óâåðåííûì,êàê åé õîòåëîñü áû,  
îòâåòèëà Ïëóòîí.  
Äåâóøêà ñêó÷àþùå çåâíóëà.  
-Êàê áóäòî òâîÿ "ñóïåð-ìîùíàÿ" ñèëà îñòàíîâèëà ìåíÿ â ïðîøëûé ðàç.Êòî ïî-òâîåìó äîáèëñÿ   
óíè÷òîæåíèÿ âñåõ ñýéëîðîâ ïðè ñðàæåíèè ñ Òåìíûì Êîðîëîâñòâîì.  
-Ýòî áûëî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ëåäè Ñåðåíèòè!  
Äåâóøêó îêîí÷àòåëüíî âçáåñèëà ýòà ôðàçà.  
-Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íå òåáå ðåøàòü,÷òî ñïðàâåäëèâî à ÷òî íåò!-Ìèçóêè ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà   
êàáëóêàõ è èñ÷åçëà â òåëåïîðòå,ïåðåä ýòèì áðîñèâ îøàðàøåíîé Ñåöóíå-Äî ñâèäàíüÿ...ìàìà...   
Ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàê-òî çàïîçäàëî îêëèêíóëà äåâóøêó:"Àìåòèñò,âåðíèñü!"  
  
Óòðî íà÷àëîñü âïîëíå îáûäåííî.Óñàãè,êàê âñåãäà ïðîñíóâøàÿñÿ çà 20 ìèíóò äî íà÷àëà óðîêà,â   
äàííûé ìîìåíò ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîáèðàëàñü.Êàê âñåãäà,õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ è ñ áóòåðáðîäîì âî ðòó   
Çàùèòíèê ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ïîíåñëàñü â øêîëó.È âîò,êîãäà äî øêîëû îñòàâàëîñü âñåãî-íè÷åãî   
ïàðà êèëîìåòðîâ...  
  
Ìèçóêè áåøåíî ãíàëà ñâîþ "Ïîðøå" ïî óëèöàì Òîêèî.Îïîçäàòü â øêîëó â ïåðâûé æå äåíü!Ìäà..  
Ñâèíñòâî!  
Íå çàìå÷àÿ ïîëèöåéñêèõ ñâèñòêîâ,à çàòåì è çâóêîâ ïîëèöåéñêîé ñåðåíû,êîòîðûå èçäàâàëà ãíàâøàÿñÿ   
çà íåé ïîëèöåéñêàÿ ìàøèíà,Ìèçóêè ãíàëà ñâîþ ìàøèíó â çàíîâî îòñòðîåíóþ øêîëó "Ìþãåí",ãäå íûíå è  
íàìåðåâàëàñü ó÷èòüñÿ.Íàêîíåö îòîðâàâøèñü îò íàäîåäëèâûõ ìåíòîâ,Ìèçóêè ïîåõàëà ÷óòü ïîìåäëåííåå.  
Äåâóøêà ãðîìêî ìàòþãíóëàñü,çàìåòèâ íåçàäà÷ëèâóþ øêîëüíèöó íåñïåøà ïåðåáåãàâøóþ äîðîãó íà   
êðàñíûé öâåò.Íîãà Ìèçóêè ðàçêî ïåðåìåñòèëàñü ñ ïåäàëè ãàçà íà òîðìîç.Ñåðåáðÿíûé "Ïîðøå"   
îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîñîì õâîñòàòåíüêîé äåâ÷óøêè.Ìèçóêè ðåçêî ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðöó ìàøèíû.  
Âûéäÿ èç ìàøèíû îíà "íàáðîñèëàñü" íà Óñàãè.  
-Òû ÷òî,ñ óìà ñîøëà?!ß æå òåáÿ óêàêîøèëà áû!  
Óñàãè âèíîâàòî îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.  
-Ïðîñòè...Íî ÿ çàáûëà îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå!Ìíå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî 10 ìèíóò,÷òîáû ïîïàñòü â ýòó   
äîëáó÷óþ øêîëó "Ìþãåí"!-â åå ãëàçàõ çåáëåñòåëè ñëåçû.  
Ìèçóêè âäðóã âñòðåïåíóëàñü.  
-10 ìèíóò!Åëêè-ïàëêè!Ìíå æå ñàìîé òóäà íàäî!!!Æèâî çàïðûãèâàé íà çàäíèå ñèäåíüå,ÿ òåáÿ   
ïîäâåçó!  
Äåâóøêè ïóëÿìè âëåòåëè â ìàøèíó è ïîì÷àëèñü ê çäàíèþ øêîëû.Çà 1 ìèíóòó äîåõàâ äî øêîëû,äåâ÷îíêè   
óæå ñïîêîéíî âûøëè èç ìàøèíû.Êîãäà Óñàãè çàêîí÷èëà âûðûâàòü â êóñòû(óêà÷àëî áåäíÿæêó)îíà   
âñå-òàêè ðåøèëà ïîáëàãîäàðèòü íåîæèäàííóþ çíàêîìóþ.  
-Ñïàñèáî..ýýý...-çàìÿëàñü îíà,íå çíàÿ êàê íàçâàòü äåâóøêó.   
Òà óëûáíóëàñü,ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàâ âñå ñâîè 32 áåëîñíåæíûõ çóáà.  
-Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà...Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà.  
Ëèöî Óñàãè óäèâëåííî âûòÿíóëîñü.  
-Òà ñàìàÿ Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà!Óàó!Òàê òû è åñòü òà ñàìàÿ þíàÿ ìèëëèàðäåðøà!-Óñàãè âîñõèùåííî  
âîççàðèëàñü íà äåâóøêó.  
Ìèçóêè óäâîëåòâîðåííî õìûêíóëà.  
-À òåáÿ-òî êàê çîâóò?  
Óñàãè íàêîíåö îïðàâèëàñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ.  
-Ìåíÿ çîâóò...  
Íî äîãîâîðèòü åé íå äàë ïîäáåæàâøèé Óìèíî.Îí îïàñëèâî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ìèçóêè è íà÷àë ãðóçèòü Óñàãè.  
-Óñàãè,Óñàãè!Íå ðàçãîâàðèâàé ñ íåé!Åå âûãíàëè èç øêîëû â Éîêîãàìå!Îíà êàæäûé äåíü äðàëàñü ñ   
ìàëü÷èøêàìè!Îíà äàæå íå ïðèçíàåò íàñ ñèëüíûì ïîëîì!-Óìèíî íà÷àë ïðûãàòü âîêðóã Óñàãè.  
Çàãðóæåííàÿ ïî óøè ôàêòàìè î çëîäåéñêèõ âûëàçêàõ Ìèçóêè,Ëóííûé êðîëèê ñêó÷àþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà   
÷àñû.Øêîëüíîå çäàíèå ñîòðÿñëîñü îò áåøåíîãî êðèêà "Îäíà ìèíóòà äî çâîíêà!!!!!!"À çàòåì îò òðîéíîãî   
òîïîòà,ðàçáåãàþùèõñÿ ïî êëàññàì Óìèíî,Óñàãè è Ìèçóêè.  
Óñàãè è Óìèíî óñïåëè äî çâîíêà,à âîò Ìèçóêè âëåòåëà â êëàñññ òî÷íî ïîä àêêîìïîíèìåíò ýòîãî æå   
ïðåñëîâóòîãî çâîíî÷êà.Ó÷èòåëü òîëüêî óäèâëåííî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íåå.Çàòåì óäèâëåíèå ñìåíèëîñü ãíåâîì.  
-Ïî÷åìó òû áåç ôîðìû!?-îãíåííî-ðûæèå âîëîñû ìåòíóëèñü âñëåä çà ðûâêîì ãîëîâû õîçÿèíà,   
èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà çëîáíî ñóçèëèñü,ãëÿäÿ íà îäåòóþ â ñèíèå äæèíñû è òåìíî-ñèíþþ ðóáàøêó äåâóøêó.  
-Òû êåì ñåáÿ âîçîìíèëà?!  
Ìèçóêè íåáðåæíûì æåñòîì îòêèíóëà çà ñïèíó äëèííûå ïåðåõâà÷åííûå â õâîñò ñåðåáðÿííûå âîëîñû.  
-Ó÷åíèêîì øêîëû "Ìþãåí"-áåç çàïèíêè îòâåòèëà îíà.  
Ýòà ôðàçà åùå áîëüøå âçáåñèëà ó÷èòåëÿ.  
-Âñå ó÷åíèêè øêîëû "Ìþãåí" íîñÿò ôîðìó!  
-Òåïåðü...-Ìèçóêè õèòðî ñâåðêíóëà æåëòî-ñàëàòîâûìè ãëàçàìè èç-ïîä ñåðåáðÿíîé ÷åëêè-...óæå íå   
âñå.  
Ó÷èòåëü ÷óòü íå ñòàë ðâàòü íà ñåáå âîëîñû îò îõâàòèâøåé åãî ÿðîñòè.  
-Áðàëà áû ëó÷øå ïðèìåð ñ íîðìàëüíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ!Âîò íàïðèìåð Õàðó...-äàëøå îí îñåêñÿ.Õàðóêà õîòü   
è áûëà ïðèìåðíîé ó÷åíèöåé,íî ñ ôîðìîé ó íåå òîæå áûëè ïðîáëåìû.-Íàïðèìåð Ìè÷èðó Êàéî.  
Ìèçóêè ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó â òó ñòîðîíó,êóäà ïîêàçàë ó÷èòåëü.È íåâîëüíî ñêðèâèëàñü.Çåëåíûå   
êèêèìîðüè âîëîñû,ÿðêàÿ êîñìåòèêà..È ÝÒÎ îí íàçûâàåò ïðèìåðíûì?!(gomen,ïîêëîííèêè Ìè÷èðó)  
Ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ìèçóêè ïðåðâàë òèõèé ãîëîñ,äîíîñÿùèéñÿ ñ ïåðâîé ïàðòû.  
-Èçâèíèòå,ìèñòåð Êàòàíî,åñëè âû ïðîäîëæèòå ðóãàòü íîâåíüêóþ,òî ìû íå óñïååì ïðîéòè íîâóþ òåìó...  
Ó÷èòåëü çëîáíî çûðêíóë â ñòîðîíó Ìèçóêè.  
-Ëàäíî ñàäèñü...êàê òàì òåáÿ?  
Äåâóøêà îäàðèëà åãî íå ìåíåå êðàñíîðå÷èâûì âçãÿäîì.  
-Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà... -ñêàçàëà íàðóøèòåëüíèöà øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë.  
Êàòàíî ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè.  
-Ñàäèñü,Ñàãàâà.  
Ìèçóêè ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàâ ê êîíöó êëàññà,óñåëàñü íà ïîñëåäíþþ ïàðòó,êàê îòâÿçíàÿ õóëèãàíêà.Çàòåì   
íà÷àëà áîäðî ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ íà ñòóëå.  
Ê êîíöó óðîêà ó÷èòåëþ îñòî÷åðòåë æàëîáíûé çâóê,ëîìàåìîé øêîëüíîé ìåáåëè,è îí âûçâàë ê äîñêå   
íàðóøèòåëüíèöó ñïîêîéñòâèÿ.  
-Ñàãàâà!-Ìèçóêè âîççàðèëàñü íà íåãî,êàê íà íàäîåäëèâóþ ìîøêó,êîòîðóþ ïðè âñåì æåëàíèè íåëüçÿ  
ïðèøèáèòü ãàçåòîé.-Ê äîñêå!  
Ìèçóêè ìåäëåííî âûøëà èç-çà ïàðòû,ïðîøëà ê äîñêå è ìåëàíõîëè÷íî óñòàâèëàñü íà ó÷èòåëÿ.  
-Íó è ÷å ìíå ðàññêàçûâàòü?-òàéêîì îíà ãëÿíóëà íà ñâîè íàðó÷íûå ÷àñû.Äî êîíöà óðîêà îñòàâàëàñü   
1ìèíóòà è 20 ñåê."Íó ÷òî æ,ïîòÿíåì âðåìÿ"  
Êàòàíî ïðîáóð÷àë ÷òî-òî ïðî ýëåêòðè÷åñêèå ïîëþñà.Ìèçóêè çàìÿëàñü,òåìû-òî îíà íå çíàëà.Âäðóã îíà   
óâèäåëà òó ñàìóþ äåâóøêó,êîòîðàÿ â íà÷àëå óðîêà ñïàñëà åå îò ñïðàâåäëèâîãî ãíåâà ó÷èòåëÿ.Òà   
ïðèïîäíÿëà ñâîþ òåòðàäü è ðàçâåðíóëà ê íåðàäèâîé äâîå÷íèöå.Ìèçóêè áûëî íà÷àëà ìèëîâèäíî è   
íåçàìåòíî ñ÷èòûâàòü âñå ñ ëþáåçíî ïîäñòàâëåííîé òåòðàäè,íî...  
-Ýëåêòðè÷åñêèå ïîëþñà ýòî...-åå ðå÷ü ïðåðâàë çâîíîê,îïîâåùàâøèé âñåõ î êîíöå óðîêà.  
Âñå íà÷àëè ñîáèðàòü âåùè è ðàçáåãàòüñÿ ïî äðóãèì êëàññàì.Îñòàëüíûå óðîêè ïðîøëè áîëåå-ìåíåå   
ñïîêîéíî.Íó-ó-ó åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü,÷òî Ìèçóêè ÷óòü íå îòïðàâèëè â ãîñòè ê Ïðîôåññîðó Òîìî-çäåøíåìó   
äèðåêòîðó.  
Íàêîíåö ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê ñ ïîñëåäíåãî óðîêà,è âñÿ ìîëîäåæü îòïðàâèëàñü ïî äîìàì.Ìèçóêè æå ðåøèëà î  
ñìîòðåòü øêîëó.Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî êîðèäîðà,çà êîòîðûì íàõîäèëñÿ ÷åðíûé õîä,äåâóøêà çàìåòèëà ïðîöåññèþ  
ñîñòîÿùóþ èç ïàöàíîâ,òàùèâøóþ êóäà-òî äåâ÷îíêó,êîòîðàÿ íåäàâíî ñïàñëà åå îò äâîéêè.Ïîäîéäÿ  
ïîáëèæå Ìèçóêè óâèäåëà,÷òî ïàöàíû òåððîðèçèðóþò íåñ÷àñíóþ äåâóøêó.Îíà íåìíîãî çàøóãàííî   
îòïèõèâàëàñü îò íèõ,íî íàïàäàâøèõ áûëî âñå æå áîëüøå.Âåñåëüå õóëèãàíîâ ïðåðâàë âîçìóùåííûé   
âîçãëàñ Ìèçóêè.  
-Îòïóñòèòå åå!  
Ìàëü÷óãàíû óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íîâåíüêóþ.Íåêîòîðûå,îñîáî ñìåëûå,âûäâèíóëèñü âïåðåä.  
-×òî òåáå çäåñü íàäî?!-ñïðîñèë îäèí,ïîõîæå ïåðäâîäèòåëü ýòîé ãðóïïû.  
Ìèçóêè êèíóëà íà íåãî ïðåçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä.  
-Îòïóñòèòå åå,è ìû ðàçîéäåìñÿ áåç êîìïëåêñà óïðàæíåíèé ïîä íàçâàíèåì "Ôýéñîì îá òýéáë".-ñ   
èçäåâêîé ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.  
Ñ åå ñòîðîíû,êîíå÷íî ïî ìíåíèþ ïàöàíîâ,áûëî áû áîëåå ÷åì íàãëî äèêòîâàòü óñëîâèÿ.Íî ïîõîæå   
äåâóøêó ýòî íè÷óòü íå âîëíîâàëî.Ïðåäâîäèòåëü ãðóïïû õóëþãàíîâ,îïðàâèâøèñü îò íàãëîé îòïîâåäè   
Ìèçóêè ñíîâà âûøåë âïåðåä,ïðîäîëæàÿ ïåðåïàëêó.  
-Äà òû âèäíî íå ïîíÿëà íà êîãî íàðûâàåøüñÿ!ß øêîëüíûé ÷åìïèîí ïî áîêñó.Äà òû óæå ÷åðåç ÷àñ   
áóäåøü âàëÿòüñÿ ìîðäîé,ãëÿäÿ â ïîë!  
Ìèçóêè ñíîâà óñìåõíóëàñü.  
-Ñìîòðè íå óïàäè êîãäà ðàçìàõèâàòüñÿ áóäåøü!Òåæåëîâàòà äëÿ òåáÿ áîêñåðñêàÿ ïåð÷àòêà!-ïðîäîëæàëà  
èçäåâàòüñÿ îíà.  
Ìäà,âèäèìî ó ìàëü÷èøêè äàâíî ñäàâàëè íåðâû.Ïàðåíü ñòàë ÷àùå äûøàòü îò îõâàòèâøåé åãî ÿðîñòè.  
-Âçÿòü åå!ß ñàì åé ðàçóêðàøó ìîðäó!!!!-òîíêèì ôàëüöåòîì âîçîïèë îí.  
Ìèçóêè âíåøíå îñòàâàëàñü ñïîêîéíà,íî âíóòðåííå îíà óæå ãîòîâèëàñü ê ïðåäñòîÿùåé äðàêå.  
Îäèí èç øåñòåðîê "ñóïåð-áîêñåðà" ñïðîñèë:"À ñ ýòîé-òî ÷òî äåëàòü?"-îí ïîêàçàë íà òèõî ñèäÿùþ â   
óãîë÷êå äåâ÷óøêó,êîòîðóþ îíè èçíà÷àëüíî íàìåðåâàëèñü ïîáèòü.Áîêñåð òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
-Äà ìíå-òî ÷òî,îòïóñòèòå åå,äà íå öåðåìîíüòåñü ñ ýòîé!-îí çëîáíî çûðêíóë â ñòîðîíó Ìèçóêè.  
Ïàöàíû îòîøëè îò ëþáèòåëüíèöû ôèçèêè.Òà æå ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ðâàíóëà íà âñåé ñêîðîñòè,êàê âîåííûé  
"Ìèññåðøìèò" ïî ñîñåäíåìó êîðèäîðó,íàäåÿñü õîòü êîãî-òî ïîçâàòü íà ïîìîùü.  
Ìèçóêè âñòàëà â áîåâóþ ñòîéêó.Ìàòåðÿ ýòèõ ïàöàíîâ è íà ÷àì ñâåò ñòîèò,îíà íà÷àëà êðóãîâóþ   
îáîðîíó.Ñëàâà Ìåòàëëèè,ó ýòèõ íåäîóìêîâ íå õâàòèëî ìîçãîâ íàïàñòü îäíîâðåìåííî,íî ÷òî íàïàäàòü   
íóæíî ñ ðàçíûõ ñòîðîí îíè äîãàäàëèñü.Õîòü äðàëàñü Ìèçóêè îò÷àÿííî è â òî æå âðåìÿ óâåðåííî,åå â   
êîíöå êîíöîâ ñêðóòèëè.Áîêñåð,ïîíÿâ,÷òî åìó óæå íè÷åãî íå óãðîæàåò ïîäîøåë ê äðà÷óíüå,êîòîðóþ   
äåðæàëè çà ðóêè äâà êà÷êà.Âñå-òàêè íàïîñëåäîê ïîñìîòðåâ íà âûðóáëåíûõ åé ñåìåðûõ ïàöàíîâ   
íàõàëüíî îáðàòèëñÿ ê äåâóøêå.  
-Íó ÷òî,òåáÿ-òî óæ òî÷íî íèêòî íå ïðèáåæèò ñïàñàòü!-íàãëî óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.  
Ìèçóêè îäàðèëà åãî íåíàâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì è ñìà÷íî ïëþíóëà â íàõàëüíî ëûáÿùóþñÿ ìîðäó.Òàêîé   
ðåàêöèè îí ÿâíî íå îæèäàë è â îòìåñêó óäàðèë íîãîé â æèâîò äåâóøêå.Áåäíàÿ Ìèçóêè ñîãíóëàñü ïî   
ïîëàì îò áîëè,íî ïðîìîë÷àëà,ñäåðæàâ ñòîí.Ïàöàí íå îæèäàâøèé òàêîé âûäåðæêè ñî ñòîðîíû õðóïêîé   
íà âèä äåâóøêè ñíîâà óäàðèë.Óäàð ïðèøåëñÿ ïî ñêóëå,ãîëîâà Ìèçóêè çàïðîêèíóëàñü íàçàä,áîëüíî óäàðèâ   
äëèííûì õâîñòîì îäíîãî èç äåðæàùèõ åå êà÷êîâ,ñ óãîëêà ðòà ñòåêëà òîíêàÿ ñòðóéêà êðîâè.Ñàìà æå   
îíà òîëüêî ñìà÷íî ìàòþãíóëàñü.Çàòåì,ñîáðàâ âñþ ñâîþ âîëþ â êóëàê,îíà áðîñèëàñü â îìóò ñ ãîëîâîé.  
-Ãàä!-ñ òèõèì ðûêîì îíà ïîäíÿëà íîãó,ñîãíóëà åå â êîëåíå,è äóìàÿ ÷òî íè÷åì õîðîøèì ýòî åé íå   
îòëüåòñÿ,âüåõàëà â ïàõ áîêñåðó.  
Òåïåðü óæå îí ñîãíóëñÿ îò áîëè.×òî-òî ïðîõðèïåâ îäíîé èç ñâîèõ øåñòåðîê,îí ïóñòèë ñëåçó.Ìèçóêè   
ñìîðùèëàñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ.Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåå ÷òî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà,ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîäîéäÿ ê íåé,  
ãðîìèëà,ðûäàþùåãî íûíå áîêñåðà,çàêàòèë åé òàêîé îïåðêîò ÷òî çâåçäî÷êè âîêðóã ãîëîâû çàïëÿñàëè.   
Â ñëåäóþùóþ ìèíóòó îíà óæå áåç ÷óâñòâ ëåæàëà íà ïîëó.  
  
Ïðîáóæäåíèå áûëî îòíþäü íå ðàäóæíûì.Ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàëàñü,âñå òåëî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â îäèí   
áîëüøîé ñèíÿê,êîòîðûé íåïåðåñòàâÿ áîëåë.Â íîçäðè ðåçêî óäàðèë çàïàõ ëåêàðñòâ.Îòêðûâ ãëàçà Ìèçóêè   
ïîíÿëà-îíà â áîëüíèöå.Ñðàçó ïî÷åìó-òî âñïîìíèëàñü çàïèñü â äíåâíèêå 7-îãî êëàññà "Óâàæàåìûå   
ðîäèòåëè,äðàêè âàøó äî÷ü äî äîáðà íå äîâåäóò".Òóäà ñþäà ñíîâàëè ìåäñåñòðû,à íàä íåé ñêëîíèëèñü   
ëèöà äåâ÷îíêè,êîòîðóþ îíà òàê ðüÿíî çàùèùàëà,è åùå êàêîãî-òî âåñüìà ñèìïàòè÷íîãî ïàðíÿ,íî â   
ïðèíöèïå ñåé÷àñ ýòî çíà÷åíèÿ íå èìåëî.Îíà çàìåòèëà ÷òî äåâóøêà óëûáíóëàñü.  
-Íó âîò,Õàðóêà,âèäèøü,îíà ïðîñíóëàñü.  
"Àãà,Õàðóêà ïî âèäèìîìó ýòîò ïàðåíü"-ïîäóìàëà Ìèçóêè.  
Ïîòîì è Õàðóêà óëûáíóëñÿ.  
-Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?-ñïðîñèë îí.  
-Àãà,åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ñèíÿêà íà ñêóëå,íåïðåðûâíî áîëÿùåãî æèâîòà è íîþùåé ÷åëþñòè,òî äà.-  
ñúÿçâèëà îíà.-Ñ òîáîé-òî ÷òî?-îíà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà ïîâÿçêó íà ïëå÷å Õàðóêè.  
Õàðóêà íåïðèÿçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ.  
-Âûâèõíóë ïëå÷î êîãäà äðàëñÿ ñ òåìè óáëþäêàìè.  
Ìèçóêè óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Õàðóêó,íî â ïîäñîçíàíèå óæå çàêðàëàñü äîãàäêà.  
-Äåëî â òîì,÷òî êîãäà ÿ ñïîêîéíî øåë ïî êîðèäîðó,íà ìåíÿ íàëåòåë íåêîòîðûé ñóáüåêò,íåñóùèéñÿ ñ   
íåâåðîÿòíîé ñêîðîñòüþ èñòðåáèòåëÿ.Ñóáüåêò,îò âñåé øèðîòû äóøè ïðèïå÷àòàë ìåíÿ ê ñòåíêå,çàòåì,   
ñõâàòèâ ìåíÿ çà ïèäæàê,ïîòàùèë ïî êîðèäîðó ñ êðèêàìè "Ìèçóêè óáèâàþò!".Ìû ïðèøëè óæå êîãäà òû   
ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå.Ïîêà ÿ îòáèâàëñÿ îò îñòàâøèõñÿ,Ñàëëè óòàùèëà òåáÿ ïîäàëüøå îòòóäà.Ïîòîì ìû   
ïîåõàëè â áîëüíèöó è òåáÿ ïðèâåëè â áîëåå-ìåíåå íîðìàëüíûé âèä.  
Ìèçóêè ñî âçäîõîì îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêó.Äà,íó è äåíåê âûäàëñÿ.Ïðîñòî êàêèå-òî èìåíèíû â äóðäîìå.  
-Ñïàñèáî..È èçâèíè,íàâåðíîå...-ñêàçàëà Ñàëëè.  
Ìèçóêè óäèâèëàñü.  
-Çà ÷òî òû èçâèíÿåøüñÿ?  
-Íó,÷òî èç-çà ìåíÿ òåáÿ òàê îòäåëàëè.-íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî îòîçâàëàñü òà.  
Ìèçóêè ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëàñü.  
-Â ïðèíöèïå,ÿ è ñàìà íå çíàþ çà÷åì âìåøàëàñü.-çàäóì÷èâî îòîçâàëàñü îíà.  
Òóò çàøëà âðà÷èõà è ê íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ Õàðóêè,Ñàëëè è Ìèçóêè îáúÿâèëà,÷òî âðåìÿ ïîñåùåíèÿ áîëüíûõ   
çàêîí÷èëîñü.Õàðóêà è Ñàëëè ïîêîðíî âûøëè èç ìåäèöèíñêîãî êàáèíåòà.  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïîñëå øêîëû Ìèçóêè íàâåñòèëà Ñàëëè.Îíà ñêàçàëà,÷òî Õàðóêà íå ñìîãëà ïðèéòè,  
ïîòîìó ÷òî ó Ìè÷èðó áûë êîíöåðò.  
-Ìè÷èðó ýòî òîò ñóáüåêò ñ áîëîòíîãî öâåòà âîëîñàìè è òîííàìè êîñìåòèêè íà ëèöå?-âñïîìíèëà   
Ìèçóêè "ïðèìåðíóþ" ó÷åíèöó.  
Ñàëëè óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóëà è ïåðåâåëà òåìó ðàçãîâîðà íà ìåñòíûå ñïëåòíè.  
-Êñòàòè,òû çíàåøü ãðóïïó "Òðè îãíÿ"?  
Ìèçóêè îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.  
-Íåò,à êòî ýòî?-ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
-ß òîæå íå çíàëà,ïîêà íå óñëûøàëà,÷òî îíè áóäóò ó÷èòüñÿ â íàøåé øêîëå.Ýòî íîâàÿ î÷åíü   
ïîïóëÿðíÿ ïîï ãðóïïà,ñîñòîÿùèÿ èç òðåõ ïàðíåé.Ñîëèñò-Ñýéÿ,ãèòàðèñò-Òàèêè,êëàâèøíèê-ßòåí.È êñòàòè,  
îíè áóäóò ó÷èòüñÿ äàæå â îäíîì ñ íàìè êëàññå.ß ñëûøàëà,÷òî ðàäè íèõ äåâ÷åíêè èç-ïàðàëëåëüíîãî   
êëàññà ïðåõîäÿò ê íàì.Ïîìîéìó èõ çîâóò Óñàãè,Àìè,Ìàêîòî è Ìèíàêî.  
Ìèçóêè óäèâèëàñü.  
-À ðàçâå îíè íå íà êëàññ ìëàäøå?  
Ñàëëè ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.  
-Îíè áóäóò áðàòü äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ...  
Çà ðàçãîâîðàìè ïðîøåë âå÷åð.À âîò íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü äðà÷óíüÿ-ïðàêòèêàíòêà âûøëà èç áîëüíèöû.Íî â  
øêîëó åé ïîêà íå ðåêîìåíäîâàëè õîäèòü â òå÷åíèè 2-õ äíåé,âïðî÷åì êàê è âîäèòü ìàøèíó.Ïî   
ïîñëåäíåìó ïóíêòó ðàçãîðåëñÿ ñêàíäàë....^_^```  
  
Çîéñàéò òèõî ñàòàíåë îò çåìíîé æèçíè.Ñíà÷àëà îáüÿâèëàñü ýòà íàõàëêà,ÎÏßÒÜ îäåòàÿ íå ïî ôîðìå,  
ïîòîì â åãî êëàññ çàâàëèëà äðóæíàÿ êàìïàíèÿ ñýéëîðîâ,è â äîâåðøåíèå ê ñóìàñøåäøåìó äíþ åìó   
îáüÿâèëè,÷òî çàâòðà â åãî êëàññ ïåðåéäóò ïàðåíüêè èç ãðóïïû "Òðè îãíÿ".Çîéñàéò ìåëüêîì ïîäóìàë,  
÷òî äóðäîì ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ åãî êëàññîì-òèõàÿ ãàâàíü.Îí ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ ïîáåæàë æàëîâàòüñÿ   
Êóíñàéò-ñàìå.  
-Êó-ó-ó-óíÿ!!!!!Îíè ìåíÿ âñå äîñòà-à-à-àëè-è-è-è-è!-íàäðûâàëñÿ Çîéñè.  
Êóíñàéò æå â ýòîò ìîìåíò äóìàë ñòîèò ëè åìó ïåðåä âñòå÷àìè ñ Çîåì íàäåâàòü äîæäåâèê è ñòîèò ëè   
âûæèìàòü êèòåëü ïîñëå òîãî êàê Çîéñàéò îòâàëèò èëè óæ ëó÷øå ñðàçó âûêèíóòü.Ïîæàëóé ñòîèëî  
âûêèíóòü.  
  
Ìèçóêè øëà ïî óëèöå ñ ëèöîì íå ïðåäâåùàâøèì íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî òîìó êòî îñìåëèòüñÿ åå ïîáåñïîêîèòü.  
Âñå åùå áîëåëà ÷åëþñòü ïîñëå îïåðêîòà,è Ìèçóêè ìå÷òàëà òàê æå îòäåëàòü òîãî áîêñåðà.È ìîëèëàñü   
÷òîáû îí âñòðåòèëñÿ åé ïî äîðîãå.Ìèçóêè âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû è îñîçíàëà ÷òî ïî õîðîøåìó íàäî áûòü   
óæå â øêîëå.Îíà ðâàíóëà ñ ìåñòà íå õóæå ãîíî÷íîé ìàøèíû è,÷òî åñòü ñèë ïîì÷àëàñü â øêîëó.Íî çà   
ïåðâûì æåóãëîì êòî-òî ñáèë åå ñ íîã,îíà ïðè ýòîì áîëüíî ïðèïå÷àòàëàñü ê òðîòóàðó.Êîãäà îíà îòêðûëà  
ãëàçà òî âñòðåòèëàñü ñî âçãëÿäîì òàêèõ æå æåëòî-ñàëàòîâûõ ãëàç êàê ó íåå.Íî ñåé÷àñ Ìèçóêè áûëà   
íàñòîëüêî çëà,÷òî ïîïðîñòó íå îáðàòèëà íà ýòó äåòàëü âíèìàíèÿ.  
-À íó ñëåç ñ ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ æå,êîçåë!Òû ÷òî íå ñìîòðèøü êóäà èäåøü!?Î÷êè,äîðîãóøà,íîñèòü íàäî!-ïî   
îêàí÷àíèè ñòîëü áóðíîé òèðàäû îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñïèõíóòü ñ ñåáÿ ïàöàíà.  
Îí òàê æå îøàðàøåííî îòîøåë íà ïàðó ìåòðîâ.Ìèçóêè íà íåãî íå ñìîòðåëà.Îíà îòðÿõèâàëà ñâîþ   
ïàöàíÿ÷üþ øêîëüíóþ ôîðìó,åëå îòáèòóþ ó çàâó÷à.Íàêîíåö îíà óäîñóæèëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà "êîçëà",  
"ñëåïîãî" è "äîðîãóøó".È â òó æå ñåêóíäó îíåìåëà.Ïàöàí òðÿõíóë ðîñêîøíûìè ñåðåáðÿíûìè âîëîñàìè,  
êàê áû ñáðàñûâàÿ îöåïåíåíèå.Íàêîíåö óäîñóæèëñÿ ñïðîñèòü.  
-Ìèçóêè?-îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë îí.  
Ëèöî äåâóøêè îçàðèëà ìÿãêàÿ óëûáêà.Îíà ñ ðàäîñíûì êðèêîì "ßòåí÷èê,ëàïêà!" áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ.  
Òóò íà ñìåõ è ðàäîñòíûå êðèêè ñáåæàëèñü Ñýéÿ è Òàèêè.Ó îáîèõ ìîìåíòàëüíî îòâèñëè ÷åëþñòè.Ïðè âèäå   
îáíèìàþùåéñÿ ïàðî÷êè ó íèõ ïîÿâèëèñü êàïëè.  
-ßòåí,ó òåáÿ æå âðîäå íîðìàëüíàÿ îðèåíòàöèÿ...-ñ íåðâíîé óìåøêîé ïðîèçíåñ Ñýéÿ,ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà   
ìàëü÷èøåñêóþ ôîðìó Ìèçóêè.  
Ïàðî÷êà îáåðíóëàñü ê Ñýéå,à òîò ïðè âèäå 2-õ ßòåíîâ ÷óòü íå ãðîõíóëñÿ â îáìîðîê.Òàèêè òîæå áûë íå â   
ëó÷øåì ñîñòîÿíèè.  
-ßòåí,à-à-à..êîòîðûé èç âàñ ßòåí?-ñïðîñèë îí.  
ßòåíû äîâîëüíî çàõèõèêàëè,íî èõ ñìåõ ïåðåáèë ïóíêòóàëüíûé Òàèêè.Îí ñîîáùèë,÷òî äî çâîíêà îñòàëîñü   
20 ìèíóò,äî øêîëû åùå 3 êèëîìåòðà,à ïåðâûì óðîêîì àëãåáðà.Ìèçóêè è ßòåí ñìåêíóëè,÷òî ìîãóò è  
îïîçäàòü,è âñÿ äðóæíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ ðâàíóëà ñ ìåñòà ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê øêîëå.Îíè âîøëè â êëàññ âìåñòå ñî  
çâîíêîì.Êàòàíî,êîòîðûé âåë íå òîëüêî ôèçèêó,íî è àëãåáðó,îøàëåëî ïÿëèëñÿ íà "Òðåõ îãíåé".  
-Îïîçäàòü â ïåðâûé æå äåíü!Íà ýòî ñïîñîáíà òîëüêî Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà!-Ìèçóêè çàõèõèêàëà çà ñïèíàìè   
áðàòüåâ-Âèäèìî ÿ îøèáàëñÿ!×òî âû ñêàæåòå â ñâîå îïðàâäàíèå?!  
Òàèêè ñêðîìíåíüêî âûäâèíóëñÿ âïåðåä.Âèíîâàòî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó.  
-Ïðîñòèòå,ìèñòåð Êàòàíî,òàêîãî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ...-ïðîëåïåòàë îí.  
-Ëàäíî óæ,ñàäèòåñü,ìèñòåð Êîó.-çà Òàèêè òèõîíüêî,÷òîá Êàòàíî íå çàìåòèë,ïðîáåæàëà Ìèçóêè.À òî   
óâèäèò ñðàçó äâå øòóêè,åãî æ óäàð õâàòèò.  
Òåïåðü âïåðåä âûøåë Ñýéÿ.  
-Ïðîñòèòå,áîëüøå òàêîãî íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ,-ñêàçàë Ñýéÿ óæå äàâíî âûó÷åííóþ ôðàçó.  
Ó âñåõ ó÷åíèêîâ âûïó÷èëèñü ãëàçà,êîãäà âïåðåä âûøåë ßòåí.Êàòàíî ïîäóìàë,÷òî ó íåãî äâîèòüñÿ â   
ãëàçàõ. È ëàäíî áû äâà Êóíñàéòà,à òóò ýòà...èëè ýòîò...Çàïëåòàþùèìñÿ ÿçûêîì îí ñêàçàë ßòåíó  
"ñà..ñà..ñàäääèñü",à ñàì âûøåë æàëîâàòüñÿ Êóíå.Êàê òîëüêî îí âûøåë.Áëèçíåöû-ýêñïåðåìåíòàòîðû   
ñ ãîðäûì âèäîì ïðîøëè ÷åðåç âåñü êëàññ è óñåëèñü ïîçàäè îáàëäåâøåé Ñàëëè.Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ðàçâåðíóëàñü  
ëèöîì ê ßòåíó è Ìèçóêè.  
-È êòî èç âàñ Ìèçóêè?-íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
Îíè äðóæíî çàðæàëè íà âåñü êëàññ.Îòñìåÿâøèñü ßòåí ñêàçàë "ÿ".Òóò æå åãî ïèõíóëà â áîê Ìèçóêè.  
-Íå ãîðîäè ÷åïóõè!-ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Òóò æå ïîñëåäîëâàë îùþòèìûé òîë÷îê ïîä ðåáðà îò ßòåíà.  
-Íåò ýòî ÿ!ßòåí,îòâÿæèñü îò ìåíÿ!  
Íà ãîëîâå ó Ìèçóêè ïîÿâèëàñü êàïëÿ.  
-Òû ìíå íå ãîâîðèë,÷òî òû òðàíñâåñòèò.  
Ïîêà ïðîäîëæàëàñü ïåðïàëêà Ñàëëè çàäóì÷èâî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ïîñòåð "Òðåõ îãíåé" ñâîåé ñîñåäêè ïî   
ïàðòå,à ïîòîì êàê áû íåâçíà÷àé ñïðîñèëà ó äåðóùåéñÿ ïàðî÷êè.  
-Ýé ðåáÿòà-Ìèçóêè è ßòåí ïðåêðàòèëè äðàòüñÿ è óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóëè íà íåå-Âû ñëó÷àåì íå çíàåòå  
ëþáèìóþ ïåñíþ Ñýéè?  
Ìèçóêè çàìÿëàñü,à ßòåí áåç çàïèíêè îò÷åêàíèë "Search for your love".Íî ïîòîì,âçãëÿíóâ íà øèðîêî  
óëûáàþùóþñÿ ôèçèîíîìèþ ñåñòðû,ñðàçó ïîíÿë ñâîþ îøèáêó è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó.  
-Ñïàñèáî,ßòåí.-óäâîëåòâîðåííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ñàëëè.  
Íå çàìåòèâ áîëüøå íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè ßòåíà íà åå ñëîâà,Ñàëëè î ÷åì-òî ðàçãîâîðèëàñü ñ Ìèçóêè.  
ßòåí æå ïî ïðèìåðó áëèçíÿøêè íà÷àë ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ íà ñòóëå.Â êëàññ çàøåë Êàòàíî.Êàòàíî,òîåñòü   
Çîéñàéò,íå çàñòàâøèé Êóíñàéòà â çàìêå áûë ÿâíî íå â äóõå.Âñå ñðàçó ïðèòèõëè.Áûë òîëüêî ñëûøåí   
ìåðíûé ñêðèï ñòóëà,íà êîòîðîì óñåðäíî ðàñêà÷èâàëñÿ ßòåí äà øåïîò,ïåðåãîâàðèâàþùèõñÿ Ìèçóêè è   
Ñàëëè.Êàòàíî ïîäîøåë âïëîòíóþ ê ïàðòå áëèçíåöîâ è ïðÿìî âîçíàìåðèëñÿ ñîðâàòüñÿ íà íèõ. 


	2. Chapter 2

Íó âîò è âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü ñåãî ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ.  
  
  
Severance  
  
  
2 ÷àñòü   
  
Êàòàíî ïîäîøåë ê áåçìÿòåæíî ëîìàþùåìó ñòóë ßòåíó,êîòîðûé äàæå íå âçãëÿíóë íà ó÷èòåëÿ.  
-Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà,ñåé÷àñ æå ïðåêðàòèòå ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ íà ñòóëå!-ïðîîðàë îí âî âñþ ñèëó ñâîèõ ëåãêèõ.  
Êîíå÷íî ñ Áåðèë íå ñðàâíèòü,íî âñå ðàâíî îùóòèìî.Ìèñòåð Êîó íå óäîñóæèëñÿ îòâåòèòü íà "ïðîñüáó"   
ó÷èòåëÿ.Êàòàíî aka Çîéêà ñæàë êóëàêè òàê,÷òî àæ êîñòÿøêè ïîáåëåëè.Ïîòîì íàáðàâ â ëåãêèå ïîáîëüøå   
âîçäóõà,çàîðàë ïðÿìî â óõî Ñòàð Õýëåðó:"Ìàðø ê äèðåêòîðó!!!!!!!!!"  
ßòåí ïîñìîòðåë íà Çîÿ òàê ñëîâíî åãî îòîðâàëè îò ÷åãî-òî î÷åíü âàæíîãî èç-çà êàêîé-òî åðóíäû.  
Ïîñëåäíåãî ýòî òîëüêî åùå áîëüøå ðàçîçëèëî.Íàêîíåö áåëîáðûñåíüêèé ðåøèë-òàêè îòâåòèòü Çîéêå.  
-Ïî÷åìó?-íåäîóìåííî ñïðîñèë îí.Ó Êàòàíî îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü,ïðè ýòîì ãðîìêî   
ñòóêíóâøèñü îá ïîë.  
-Ê-êàê ýòî "ïî÷åìó"?ß æå ñêàçàë òåáå íà ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ íà ñòóëå!-ïðàâåäíî âîçîïèë îí.  
ßòåí çàêàòèë ãëàçà,îò÷åãî ñòàë ïîõîæ íà çîìáè.Ïîòîì îí èõ "çàêàòèë îáðàòíî" ÷òîáû íàñìåøëèâî   
çûðêíóòü íà îáàëäåâøåãî ïðåïîäà.  
-Íåò,âû ñêàçàëè "Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà,íå ðàñêà÷èâàéòåñü íà ñòóëå".-ðàçäðàæåííî áðîñèë îí-ß-òî òóò ïðè÷åì???Òåì áîëåå,÷òî ìîÿ ñåñòðà ñèäèò ñïîêîéíî.Âû äàâíî ó âðà÷à áûëè?ß íå áîã âåñòü êàêîé äîêòîð,íî ïî ìîéìó ó âàñ ãàëëþöèíàöèè.  
Çîé íàäóëñÿ îò çëîñòè êàê èíäþê è ìûñëåííî ïîçâàë Êóíñàéòî-ñàìó.  
-ÂÎÍ ÈÇ ÊËÀÑÑÀ ÍÅÌÅÄËÅÍÍÎ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ÎÁÀ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-êîãäà Êàòàíû÷   
âûäîõñÿ è íå ñìîã áîëüøå îðàòü,áëèçíåöîâ êàê âåòðîì ñäóëî.Çîéêà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êëàññó è ñî çëîñòè ïðèêàçàë äåëàòü êîíòðó.Âñå,êðîìå îòëè÷íèêîâ Àìè,Òàèêè è Ñàëëè,ñî ñòîíîì ïðèíÿëèñü çà ðàáîòó. Ìèçóêè ñ ßòåíîì çàáèâ íà âñå ðåøèëè ïðîãóëÿòü îñòàâøèåñÿ óðîêè è ïîøëè â ðåñòîðàí, ÷òîáû, íàêîíåö, íîðìàëüíî ïîåñòü! Ïîäêàòèâ ÷óäîì óöåëåâøèé "Ïîðøå" (íèêòî íå çíàë, ÷òî Ìèçóêè âñå-òàêè óäàëîñü îòâîåâàòü ïî äîðîãå ñâîþ ìàøèíêó ó ïîëèöàåâ? Íó ðàçâå ÷òî ïîòîì óáåãàòü îò íèõ ïî âñåì óëèöàì, ïåðåóëèöàì è çàêîóëêàì Òîêèî) ê êàêîìó-òî òàì ýëèòíîìó ïàáó áëèçíÿøêè áûñòðåíüêî ââàëèëèñü âíóòðü, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñìåíèâ íîìåðà íà "Ïîðøóõå".  
- Ìèçóêè, à òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî íàì âîîáùå óäàñòüñÿ çäåñü ïîñèäåòü, à?- çàäóì÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàë Õýëåð, ãëÿäÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñâîáîäíûõ ñòîëèêîâ íåò è íå íàáëþäàëîñü. Åãî ñåñòðåíêà òîæå íåìíîãî ðàñòåðÿëàñü, íî ïîòîì âçÿâ ñåáÿ â ðóêè áîäðî ñêàçàëà áðàòöó:   
- Íå áîèñü, ùàñ ê êîìó-íèáóäü ïîäñÿäåì è äåëî â øëÿïå!- ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè, õëîïíóâ ßòåíà ïî ïëå÷ó, îíà îòïðàâèëàñü âûèñêèâàòü ê êîìó ìîæíî ïîäñåñòü. Òîò ëèøü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïîäñåñòü, òàê ïîäñåñòü. Ìèçóêè ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà îãëÿäûâàòü ëþäåé ñèäÿùèõ çà ñòîëàìè: îäíè áûëè ñîâåðøåííî îäíè(ïàðäîí çà êàëàìáóð), íî óæå â òàêîé êîíäèöèè, ÷òî îò íèõ ðàçèëî çà ïîë êèëîìåòðà (è ÿ ÿâíî íå "Øàíåëü ¹5"), äðóãèå æå áûëè áîëüøèå êàìïàíèè ê êîòîðûì íè òî ÷òî ïîäñåñòü, äàæå ïîäõîäèòü áëèæå ÷åì íà äåñÿòü ìåòðîâ íå ðåêîìåíäîâàëîñü. Êîðî÷å áûë áû ñîâåðøåííûé îáëîì, åñëè áû äåâóøêà íå çàìåòèëà ìóæ÷èíó, îäèíîêî ñèäÿùåãî ãäå-òî â êîíöå çàëà. ×åì-òî åé ïîêàçàëèñü çíàêîìûìè åãî äëèííûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû è óñòàëî ãëÿäÿùèå èç-ïîä ÷åëêè ñàïôèðîâî-ñèíèå ãëàçà. Òîò, ïðàâäà, òîæå áûë â ñëåãêà ïîääàòîì ñîñòîÿíèè, íî êàçàëñÿ òðåçâåå âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Ìèçóêè è ßòåí ïîòèõîíüêó òàê ïîäúåõàëè ê òîìó ñòîëèêó, ãäå ñèäåë Íåôèê(à âû äóìàëè êòî?), è ìèëîâèäíûìè òàêèìè ëè÷èêàìè ïîèíòåðåñîâàëèñü, ìîæíî ëè ïîäñåñòü. Íåôó áûëî ñîâåðøåííî ïîôèã, íî ïðî ñåáÿ îí çàìåòèë: " Íó, âîò! Ñïèëñÿ äî áåëî÷êè! Óæå â ãëàçàõ äâîèòüñÿ íà÷àëî!"   
- Åñëè ÷òî, íå âîëíóéòåñü, ó âàñ â ãëàçàõ íå äâîèòüñÿ, ïðîñòî ìû áëèçíåöû.- ïðåäóïðåäèë ßòåí.   
Ëîðä óäèâëåííî âñêèíóë áðîâè:  
- Êàê, âñå ÷åòâåðî?- ãëÿäÿ íà ñêåïòè÷åñêîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ßòåíà îí óñìåõíóëñÿ.- Ëàäíî óæ, íå òàê ÿ åùå è íàïèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ â ãëàçàõ äâîèòüñÿ íà÷àëî.   
Òóò ê íèì ïîäáåæàëà îôèöèàíòêà è ñïðîñèëà ÷åãî õîòÿò îòâåäàòü ïîñåòèòåëè. Áðàò è ñåñòðà áåç ñòåñíåíèÿ çàêàçàëè áóòûëêó "êàáåðíå" è ìÿñî ñ êðîâüþ. Êîãäà áóõëî è çàêóñü áûëè ïðåäîñòàâëåíû Íåôðèò ïîëåç çíàêîìèòüñÿ.  
- Íó, íàðîä, äàâàéòå çíàêîìèòüñÿ, ÷òî ëè!   
- ßòåí Êîó.   
- Ìèçóêè Ñàãàâà.   
Ó Íåôðèòà îò äâîéíîãî óäèâëåíèÿ îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü.  
- Òàê òû åùå îêàçûâàåòñÿ è äåâóøêà?   
- Íó âîáùåì äà.-óñìåõíóëàñü Ìèç.   
- À ïî÷åìó ðàç âû áëèçíåöû ó âàñ ðàçíûå ôàìèëèè?   
- Ó íàñ ðàçâåäåíû ðîäèòåëè.-äîëîæèëñÿ ßòåí.   
- À òåáÿ-òî êàê çîâóò?- ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü õóëèãàíêà.   
- Íåô...òüôó òû, Ìåòàëëèÿ ïîäåðè! Ìàñàòî Ñåíòæîèí!-ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ áëèçíåöû íàâîñòðèëè óøè. Óæ Ìåòàëëèÿ êàê íèêàê ïðèõîäèëàñü èì ðîäíîé áàáóøêîé(êòî íå ÷èòàë ìàíãó íå óäèâëÿéòåñü, â ìàíãå Ìåòàëëèÿ è ïðàâäà áàáóñÿ ßòåíà)À ó Ìèçóêè òàê âîîáùå ðàçâåÿëèñü âñÿêèå ñîìíåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó ëè÷íîñòè "Ìàñàòî Ñåíòæîéíà". Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ìîë÷à ïîåëè, çàòåì Õýëåð ðåòèðîâàëñÿ â òóàëåò. Ìèññ Ñàãàâà õèòðî ñóçèâ æåëòî-ñàëàòîâûå ãëàçêè òèõîíå÷êî òàê ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ó Íåôðèòà.   
- Íåôðàéòî-ñàìà, íå áóäåòåëè âû òàê ëþáåçíû ðàññêàçàòü ìíå ïî÷åìó âäðóã ýòîò ðûæèé òàðàêàí Çîéñàéò óñòðîèëñÿ ðàáîòàòü ó÷èòåëåì?   
Ó áåäíîãî ëîðäà óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ñåãîäíÿ îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü.   
  
Êîíåö 2-é ãëàâû. 


End file.
